Kendall's Lessons on Abstinence
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Kendall catches Katie in a...compromising situation and makes her a deal. "You won't do it with him...and I won't do it with Logan." Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Kendall****'****s**** Lessons ****on ****Abstinence**

**Chapter**** 1**

"I don't know. Maybe we should have called first." Logan mumbled as Kendall knocked on the door of their former apartment, 2J.

"No, my mom loves it when we come over." The blond reassured, wrapping him arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "Plus, this will be a nice surprise for her." He grinned down at the shorter boy.

When no one came to the door, Kendall knocked again. "Maybe they're not home." Logan shrugged.

Kendall tried the knob, the door swinging open. "Well, someone must be home. They wouldn't have left the door unlocked." He walked in.

"Kendall!" Logan scolded, reluctantly following the tall boy inside. "You just can't waltz in like you still live here." Kendall rolled his eyes, a small smile appearing on his lips as the short boy continued to lecture him about proper visitor etiquette.

"Relax, Logie," The blond chuckled, interrupting the genius in the middle of his rant about the importance of respect for others privacy. "I'm just going to look around for a minute and then, if no one is here, we'll leave." He promised, going down the hall to look for his missing mother and sister.

Logan rolled his eyes, sighing heavily at his stubborn boyfriend. He occupied himself for the time being, walking around his former home. He smiled fondly at a few family pictures that sat on the shelves. He picked up one taken of all four of them right after their farewell concert. It felt like just yesterday they were taking the stage for the first time, but now here they were - a year after their last concert.

Logan found a school in LA with a great pre-med program and Kendall got into college on a hockey scholarship. James had gone solo, Gustavo surprising them all when he offered James the solo deal at the farewell party.

Carlos spent a lot of time wondering what his calling was - he had since matured since he decided he wanted to be a super hero - until he tagged along with a friend to an audition. He never even planned to audition but the producers liked his look and his attitude so they gave him one. Turns out Carlos loves acting and he was great at it.

They all moved out of 2J shortly after. Naturally, being the sickeningly happy couple they were, Kendall and Logan moved in together. James and Carlos decided to save money and rent a place together. Katie also got into acting so she and Mrs. Knight could continue paying for the apartment and wouldn't have to go back to Minnesota.

They all dropped in on each other once in a while, seeing as they all lived within close proximity of each other. Once Carlos and James decided to drop by Kendall and Logan's apartment. The two didn't call or let either half of the couple know that they were coming over. To make a long story short, Logan was so horrified by the incident he became obsessed with calling before coming over, to prevent that sort of thing from happening again.

Logan had to admit that the odds of something like that happening again were slim, but when someone called they were even slimmer.

"Oh my god!"

Logan looked up from the picture in his hand at the sound of Kendall screaming. "Kendall?" He questioned worriedly, placing the frame back on the shelf. Just then another scream was heard, this one sounding more girlish.

Before Logan could react, a shirtless, red-headed teenage boy came running out, yelling for help, Kendall following quickly behind with a hockey stick gripped tightly in his hand, yelling a string of "Get back here" and "I'm gonna kill you" mixed with swears as he chased the half naked boy.

Logan ran grabbing his boyfriend's arm, holding him back, allowing the boy to scramble up the swirly slide to the safety of the balcony. "Kendall, wait," The short boy tugged on the blond's arm, trying to catch his attention. "What happened?" He asked once he got it.

Kendall's nostrils flared. "This _punk_ was...he..."

"Big brother!" Katie came running in wearing an a boy's shirt that looked over-sized on her small frame, it almost reaching her knees.

Logan's eyes widened, an amused smile creeping across his face. "I knew we should have called first." He snorted, cautiously letting Kendall go.

Katie rolled her eyes at the genius' laughter and directed her attention back to her angry older brother. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"What am I..." The tall boy laughed at the absurd question. "I'll ask the questions around here. Who the hell is he?" He jabbed his hockey stick in the direction of the still frightened boy standing on the balcony.

Katie sighed. "That's just Tyler."

"Tyler?" Kendall and Logan both questioned, looking up at the boy waving shyly at them.

Over the years their young friend had lost his baby weight, now replaced with muscle. He had a growth spurt since they had last seen him. He was almost as tall as Kendall. Tyler's freckles had to since faded leaving his face looking more mature. He almost looked like a completely different person. No wonder the two didn't recognize him.

"Tyler?" Kendall asked again. The red head waved shyly at the intimidating blond staring up at him. He whipped his head around to look at Katie. "What was this little shit doing in your room while mom isn't here?" Kendall demanded, crossing his arms.

"Kendall..." Tyler started.

"You shut your fucking mouth." Kendall glared back at the teenage boy.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Katie glared at her older brother. "Logan!" She called desperately for the genius to help her calm down the tall boy.

All this time Logan was sitting back, trying not to get involved. He knew from experience that you didn't want to get caught in the cross fire of a Knight confrontation. The Knight family were known to be stubborn leaders. It was their way or no way.

They would argue with a stop sign if it got in the way of how they wanted things done. (1)

Which explained Logan's hesitance to get involved when Katie turned to him. "Uh..." He directed his gaze to his fuming boyfriend. "Don't you think you're over reacting...just a little, Kendall?" He asked cautiously.

Kendall gaped at the short brunett, while still managing to keep his death glare in tact. "Over reacting? Over reacting? Logan, this..this...this butt-muncher," He screamed pointing at Tyler. "Was about to do the-the...you know...with my sister! My _baby_ sister! The bastard is lucky to even be alive right now!"

"He has a point, Katie." Logan tried to rationalize with the brunette teen.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Logan." Katie glared slightly at her brother's boyfriend. "I'm sixteen and mom trusts me to be alone in the apartment with Tyler."

"Obviously she shouldn't." Kendal cut in. He directed his gaze back to Tyler, flashing a humorless smile. "I'm so disappointed in you Tyler. You used to be a kid I could trust."

Katie rolled her eyes with a scoff. "You sound like mom." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Speaking of mom," Kendall moved his attention back to his sister. "How do you think she would would feel if she knew her teenage daughter was having sex while she wasn't home?" The blond crossed his arms also, beginning the infamous Knight stare down.

Logan shifted his eyes from one sibling to the other knowing they were both too stubborn to back down any time soon. At one glance, the brunet could tell Tyler felt the same awkward tension he did - but that could be from standing half naked around this many people for so long. Finally, the silence was broken by Katie breathing heavily. "I don't see what the big deal is." She continued to glare at Kendall.

"The _big__ deal _is that you're sixteen and too young have sex." Katie rolled her eyes dully as the tall boy continued to lecture. "You should be older - much older - and married!"

There was a short pause as the teen thought. "You and Logan were having sex when you were sixteen." Katie pointed out with a small smirk. "And I _know_ you're still having sex now and...you're not married." She shrugged.

Kendall gaped at his little sister, her response obviously catching him off guard. The blond turned to his boyfriend for help only to find he was also stunned as well as embarrassed, a small red tint dusting his cheeks. "Wh...th-that's different." He sputtered.

"How?"

"It just is!"

"You're being a hypocrite, big brother." Katie was still smirking at the flustered couple.

"I-...You know what? So what if I am? The point here is I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to look after you! And if I let you sleep with him, then what kind of big brother am I?"

"A cool one?" Katie stated. Though it wounded more like a question.

Kendall groaned. "No, a bad one! You're not sleeping with him. I won't allow it. As long as I'm your big brother, it's never gonna happen."

"Well, you don't live here anymore, so you won't be around all the time. You can't stop me." Katie crossed her arms defiantly.

Kendall twisted his face into what Logan has now come to call the 'stink face.' He only made it when someone got him frustrated enough to silence him but he still too stubborn to back down. Katie was obviously right about Kendall not being able to stop her from having sex as soon as he left. But he could damn well try to prevent it. "Okay, baby sister, I'll make you a deal." The blond smiled at the idea forming in his head. "You won't have sex with _him__,_" The tall boy sent a glare up at Tyler, who cowered back in response. "and I won't have sex with Logan."

"What?" Logan and Katie exclaimed.

"Yep, we'll be abstinent together." He smiled. "I'll set an example for you as your big brother to wait until you're married to have sex."

The teen thought for a moment. "You're really not gonna have sex?" She raised her brow.

"Nope."

"At all?"

"None." Kendall shook his head.

She thought for a while longer, seeming to weigh her options. "Fine, but if you do have sex and I find out, and I will, I'm having sex with Tyler." She stated firmly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Katie..." Tyler chuckled nervously from the balcony.

"Shut up, Tyler." The brunette glared.

Kendall shot a glare toward the red-head as well before turning back to his sister. "That seems fair." He gritted out.

Katie grinned, extending her hand. "You've got yourself a deal, big brother."

Kendall grinned as well, shaking his sibling's hand. "Great, now everyone is happy." His smile dropped upon seeing the furious look on his boyfriend's face.

* * *

><p><strong>1) My parents, teachers, and friends say this about me all the time and I think it's hilarious.<strong>

**So, this will have more Kogan in it. I promise. This is just a starter plot that's going to drive us into a deeper plot and then bring it all the way back. I don't know if any of you followed that, but good job if you did :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Kendall****'****s ****Lessons ****on**** Abstinence**

**Chapter**** 2**

The ride back to their apartment was silent. Kendal had tried and failed many times to start a conversation with the brunet, but Logan chose to remain silent, scowling out the window as they drove. His bottom lip stuck out in a slight pout and his brows were knitted together, his arms crossed stubbornly across his chest, showing no signs of budging any time soon.

"Logan," Kendall called desperately as his boyfriend stomped into their apartment, almost shutting the door on him. He luckily caught the door before it shut and proceeded to enter their home more calmly. "You didn't talk to me the entire ride back." He shut the door behind him and faced the genius expectantly.

Logan only glared, moving toward their bedroom.

The blond huffed, pacing quickly to catch up with the brunet. He grabbed the short boy's wrist, forcing him to a stop, and eliciting another glare from his partner. "Would you tell me what's up with you?"

Logan gaped. "What's up with me?" He pulled away from the tall boy's hold. "Kendall, you just gave up our sex life like it was nothing!"

"It was to help Katie."

"That's bullshit! You did it to help yourself because you're not ready to see her grow up. You still think of her as your scheming eleven year old sister and seeing her as anything else sends you into over protective older brother mode." The brunet accused. "Kendall, I love you, and I know you just want to keep Katie safe. Your heart is in the right place, but this is the dumbest thing you've ever done."

"You're over reacting." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"No, _you_ over reacted. You always do when it comes to things like this."

"What's the big deal?" The blond asked, starting to get fed up with the fight. "It's just until we're married."

Logan narrowed his eyes in disbelief at his boyfriend. "It's just until we're married." He repeated incredulously. "It's just until we're married, he says." He ran his hands through his short hair, slightly gripping it in frustration.

"Now what's wrong?" The tall boy sighed.

"You know exactly why we can't get married Kendall!" The brunet said, tears forming in his eyes. "But you know what?" A small chuckle escaped the boy. "You wanna be abstinent? Let's be abstinent. In fact, I'll make it easy for you. You can sleep on the couch." The brunet entered their room, slamming the door behind him.

Kendall stared at the closed door in front of him. "So, you're kicking me out of our room? Over a bet?" He shook his head. "What is this-a bad sitcom?" The blond knocked loudly on the door. "You can't kick me out of my own room, Logan." He banged louder. "Open the door." He demanded.

He waited, hearing movement coming from behind the door. The door opened, leaving Kendall with a satisfied grin. He moved to walk in the room, only to have a pillow and blanket thrown in his face, effectively removing the smug grin from the blond boy's face. He moved the items from his vision, seeing the face of a furious looking Logan before the door was slammed in his face once again.

…

Kendall woke up, groaning in pain from his stiff and sore muscles after sleeping on the couch all night. He stood up, stretching and cracking his joints, grunting tiredly. "Sounds like you slept well." Logan spoke up from where he was drinking coffee in the kitchen.

The blond chuckled. "Clearly, that couch was only made for sitting." He groaned, cracking his back.

The short boy winced at the loud pop that came from the action. "Sorry I made you sleep on the couch." He said quietly, his boyfriend moving to join him in the kitchen. "Maybe I did over react a little..."

The tall boy wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend's waist, hugging him from behind. "No, you had every right to get angry."

"But I didn't have to make you sleep on the couch." Logan leaned into the embrace with a small pout. "It was totally cliche. We're better than that." He chuckled when Kendall kissed his temple.

"Well, I thought about what you said." The tall boy smirked. Logan looked over his shoulder, quirking his brow in confusion. Kendall had been so focused on the moment he found his sister and Tyler in bed together and so determined to make sure it never happened again that, in the heat of the moment, Kendall had forgotten one detail-the flaw in his plan.

How could he be so stupid to over look something like that? Something Logan was obviously so sensitive about. He should have known that it was more than just a silly bet with Katie that had gotten his boyfriend so worked up.

Being the amazing boyfriend he is, Kendall decided to fix that. "Just because we can't get married here, doesn't mean we can't get married somewhere else." He paused for dramatic affect, watching his boyfriend's jaw unhinge. "I did some research last night." He continued to smirk at his genius boyfriend. "Did you know that same-sex marriages are now legalized in New York? We could get a marriage license and everything."

The short boy's eyes widened. His lips twitched, a large grin threatening to spread across his face, but he hesitated, not wanting to jump to any conclusions. "Are you serious?" He asked quietly but his tone was laced with excitement.

"Yeah, it's perfect." Kendall grinned. "We can go and have a big ceremony or a small one. Whatever you want." He kissed the now grinning brunet's lips.

Logan let out a breathless chuckle. "So this for real?" He was smiling so widely his face could have split in two.

"Yep, and we can start planning as soon as possible. This way, the next time we have sex, we would be a married couple and Katie wouldn't be able to have sex with Tyler."

The genius' face fell. His boyfriend didn't seem to notice as he continued to ramble on about how this plan was perfect and how everyone could be happy with the results. "So, what do you say, Logie?" The tall boy looked expectantly at the boy in his arms.

"I have to go to class." With a sigh, Logan removed himself from the blond's hold, moving to his school books, stuffing them in his bag.

"What?" Kendall followed him. "This is last night all over again. You can't keep doing this. You especially can't leave without giving me an answer."

Logan zipped up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. "The answer is no, Kendall." He answered softly as he left their apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>That deeper plot I was talking about? Yeah, this is it. But that first part wasn't completely irrelevant! :D<strong>

**One more part coming up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kendall****'****s**** Lessons ****on ****Abstinence**

**Chapter**** 3**

"No?"

"No."

"He said...no?"

"Yes, James, he said no. I would thank you not to repeat it." Kendall sighed into the phone.

He just didn't get it. He thought he had it all figured out. Yesterday Logan was upset because they couldn't get married, so he spent hours researching online until he finally found a way that they could. And Logan was still upset with him! Shortly after his boyfriend left for class, Kendall picked up the phone and called his two best friends.

Upon hearing the news, James and Carlos dropped everything and rushed over, finding over-the-phone-comfort too impersonal, and that just wasn't them. Kendall needed them, especially at a time like this. They didn't waste time knocking, letting themselves in and both immediately going into brother mode. "I don't get it." James continued, rubbing Kendall's back comfortingly as the blond buried his face in his hands. "You and Logan have been together for years. Why wouldn't he want to marry you?"

"If I knew that then there wouldn't be a problem." Kendall grumbled into his hands. "I mean, he seemed excited at first..."

"Maybe Logan is just one of those types that don't marry." Carlos shrugged. "I never would have pinned Logan as one of those guy who just strings people along, never looking to fully commit his life to them." The short Latino commented absently.

Kendall groaned pitifully, his head falling onto James' shoulder. The tall brunet shot Carlos a glare as he continued to console his dejected friend. "What Carlos means is that this situation isn't adding up. This doesn't sound like Logan." James shook his head, pulling a thinking face, truly confused by his best friend's behavior.

"You don't think it's someone else, do you?" The blond spoke forlornly into the pretty boy's shoulder.

"What?" Carlos and James practically exclaimed, sounding offended by the accusation.

"Dude, no way." Carlos dismissed.

"Logan would never do that." James added.

"I'm not saying he would either." Kendall finally sat up, but his expression still held that miserable pout. "But you don't _really_ think he said no because he doesn't want to be tied down or something, right?" He looked at his friends expectantly.

The two were silent, not at all discouraging or reassuring their blond friend of his allegation. Kendall's frown deepened, head falling back into James' shoulder glumly with a disheartened groan. "Maybe we're over thinking this whole thing." The brunet continued rubbing his friend's back.

"There's gotta be something you're not telling us."

"Yeah," James agreed with Carlos. "What happened _exactly_?"

Kendall told them everything. From angrily telling of how they walked in on Katie and Tyler to sadly retelling the tale of Logan rejecting him, his two friends listening intently to every word. "Whoa," Carlos said when Kendall finally finished. "Katie and Tyler? Really?" The Latino laughed.

Kendall glared at the short boy who immediately stopped laughing. "Yes, Katie and Tyler." The blond confirmed irately. "But you guys agree that I was only doing it to protect Katie, right?" He once again looked to his friends expectantly.

"Uh, yeah," Carlos shrugged. "I can see how you did it for Katie." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Kendall quirked a brow at his short friend. "What about you?" He turned to the brunet on his other side who was being uncharacteristically quiet, wearing a full blown thinking face. James raised a brow himself when Kendall acknowledged him. "What are you thinking?"

James smirked humorlessly. "I'm thinking you're an idiot."

Kendall blinked, as he stared at his friend like he had three heads. "What? Why?" He managed to get out.

"You know, if you don't know, then maybe you shouldn't be marrying Logan." The tall boy glared at his blond friend.

"What?" Kendall couldn't believe what one of his best friends was saying to him. He glared back at the brunet, immediately getting defensive. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"The problem is you did nothing right." Carlos shrugged.

The blond looked even more confused as the Latino said this. "Would you guys please just tell me what's up?" Kendall asked desperately, getting fed up with his best friends speaking in riddles.

James sighed heavily. "Logan isn't afraid of commitment. He rejected your 'proposal,'" He put air quote around the word to show how there was a lack of such an event. "because he probably thinks you only want to get married so you can have sex and keep your deal with Katie." The brunet explained. "And you're an idiot for ruining what should have been a memorable even for my best friend."

Kendall gaped. "Th-that's not true though. I want to marry Logan because I love him and I want to spend my life with him."

"_You_ know that, and _we _know that," Carlos cut in. "but Logan needs to know that."

"You have to make this up to him." The tallest man stood, eying Kendall with a serious face. The most serious Kendall had ever seen him. "_Soon_." He added firmly.

…

Logan entered the apartment after a long class with a heavy sigh. Normally, for him, classes never seemed to last long enough. He was always so focused on the lecture being told in the front of the room and absorbed every ounce of information excitedly, and only wanted to learn more.

Only today, he had so many other things on his mind that he only wanted to go to class to get out of the apartment and away from Kendall for a while. Instead of taking notes like he would during any other lecture, his mind was constantly drifting off to how big of an idiot his boyfriend was, this made the class drag on and feel much longer than usual.

How could Kendall think that was what he wanted? He didn't want a business deal proposal, but he didn't need a prince riding up on a horse either (he didn't even know if he could get Kendall to go near another horse suit). He wasn't asking for much, he never has, that's why there wasn't a single doubt in his mind that he should go home and tell Kendall exactly what he was feeling.

"Kendall, I have...to...talk..." The words died on the brunet's lips the moment he took a look around the immaculately decorated apartment. The lights were dimmed down the the point of romantic perfection, and you could see the Christmas lights that hung around the area sparkling, mimicking the stars.

The entire romantic set up had the genius standing in the doorway in awe, but the thing that easily caught his attention was Kendall standing directly in front of him, dressed in a tux, smiling excitedly but with a hint of nervousness.

"Kendall, what...?" He short boy couldn't find the words to complete that sentence either.

"Like it?" The blond gestured broadly to the decorations. "I didn't have much to work with, and I was on a time limit, but I wanted to make it look memorable for you."

Logan was still gaping in astonishment. "Memorable? What...?" His brown eyes widened as his boyfriend dropped down to one knee in front of him.

"Logie, I know that I haven't been the smartest guy these past few days, but I recently got some sense knocked into me, and I don't want you to think I want to marry you just for sex or some stupid bet. I want to marry you because I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to exhibit my love for you for all of our friends and family to see. I want you to be my husband. If for any moment you doubted that, then I must not be doing my job as a boyfriend-" He locked eyes with the shorter boy. "To show how much I love you, honor you, cherish you, and to make you feel like the prince that you are. But if you say yes, I promise to do all that and more."

Kendall took his still speechless boyfriend's hands in his. "Logan Mitchell," He gazed up hesitantly into wide brown eyes. "will you marry me?"

Logan stood silent, still gaping at the blond kneeling before him for what felt like hours-it couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes. But with every second that the brunet didn't move to answer had Kendall growing even more nervous of being rejected again. To say that it hurt when it first happened wouldn't begin to cover the unblunted sting that followed the two letter word. He didn't cry. He was Kendall, he was a man, he didn't cry.

Though, if Logan rejected him again he would find a quiet, secluded corner to do some very manly sobbing.

He relaxed a bit when Logan finally stuttered out a reply. "A-are you serious?" Kendall nodded, the genius' extended silence making him go speechless. "You're not just trying to teach Katie a lesson?" Kendall shook his head. "You actually want to marry me?"

"More than anything." The blond answered truthfully, without hesitation.

Slowly a large smile spread across Logan face. "Then yes."

Kendall's eyebrows shot up. "Yes?"

"Yes." Logan nodded excitedly, slightly bouncing, barely able to contain his excitement.

Then Kendall was grinning as well. He released one of Logan hands, doing a rejoiceful fist pump. "Yes!" He cheered.

Logan laughed as Kendall jumped to his feet, pulling the short boy into a tight embrace. "I love you so much." He kissed the brunet hair, then his temple, cheek, chin, and finally his lips.

Logan let out a small moan, smiling into the kiss. "Prove it." He mumbled against his boyfriend's lips, tenderly tugging at the tux jacket as he pulled the tall boy toward their bedroom.

…

"I'm so happy for both of you!" Mrs. Knight squealed excitedly, giving each of the boys a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Mrs. Knight."

"Oh, by the way, mom, do you have that thing I asked you about on the phone?" Kendall smiled brightly at his mother.

Mrs. Knight's expression showed realization before she grinned at the couple, especially Logan. "I sure do. I'll go get it."

The brunet boy looked at the the retreating figure and then up at his boyfriend with confusion. Kendall only smiled before moving his attention to the skeptic looking brunette sitting on the bright orange couch. "You're being awfully quiet over there." He addressed her. "What's on your mind, baby sister?"

Katie continued to glare at the couple suspiciously. "How are we supposed to know that you're not doing this just to keep me from having sex?" She crossed her arms expectantly.

"Katie," The blond glared. "It doesn't matter if _you_ don't believe it. I know how I feel about Logan, and I am going to prove it everyday for the rest of my life."

"You definitely proved it last night." Logan smirked. "_Four__ times__._" He whispered, biting the corner of his lip as Kendall let out a playful growl.

"Yes!" Katie exclaimed happily. "You had sex with Logan!" The teen jumped up, briefly doing her own version of her brother's happy dance before her smile disappeared, being replaced by a small look of disgust. "And...ew." She added. Her smile returned as she pulled a paper out of one of the kitchen drawers, dropping it in front of her brother. "The deal to which you signed and agreed was as followed, 'You, Kendall Knight, will not have sex with party Logan Mitchell until a marriage certificate is signed by a licensed official, and both _willing _participants.'" She read over the page.

She smirked triumphantly as she continued. "It goes on to say that if you fail to uphold your end of the bargain, then I can have sex with Tyler." She slid the paper over to Logan who scanned over it himself.

The brunet's brow furrowed. "You signed a contract?" He raised his voice slightly at the blond.

"Katie," Kendall ignored the dirty look his lover was giving him. "I know we had a deal, and I'm going to honor it. I can't tell you what you can and can't do with Tyler especially since I was doing the same thing with Logan when I was sixteen." He glanced at the still glaring genius. "But I knew from the moment I first kissed Logan that I would never want anyone else and this was going to be the person I was going to spend my life with." He placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "If you feel that way about Tyler and you're ready to take that step with him, then go for it. But please Katie, don't do anything until you're sure."

Katie looked thoughtful for a moment. "...You sound like mom again." She mumbled, rubbing up and down her arm. "Okay, I promise I won't do anything until I'm sure."

Kendall let out a relieved sigh. "Good." He breathed, turning to Logan. "See, Logie? It all works out in the end."

"You signed...a contract." Logan stared blankly.

"Kendall, I found it." Mrs. Knight came back into the room, smiling brightly as she handed off and small box to her son. "It was my grandmother's." She said, answering Logan's questioning look. "When Kendall called this morning and told me, I knew I wanted you to have it."

Kendall opened the box, revealing an antique sapphire engagement ring. Logan gaped at the ring he had seen possibly a thousand times when he and Kendall would sneak into his mom's room looking for confiscated items. Kendall would open the box, telling him how his mom was going to give it to him to give to the person he was going to marry. "You like it, Logie?" The blond grinned at the reaction he got from his partner.

"You..." He wet his lips. "you signed a contract." He repeated, not able to take his eyes off the ring.

"Uh huh," Kendall smirked, knowing the genius was in no way focused on the contract. He pulled the ring from the box slipping it on the short boy's finger.

Logan's eyes filled with tears, his smile returning. "I should be pissed." He shook his head, wiping the tears that fell.

"But...?" Kendall raised his brow, arms open and waiting.

The brunet wasted no time jumping into his fiance's arms, and pulling him into a deep kiss. The two ignored the affectionate 'aw's coming from Mrs. Knight and the less than affectionate scoff coming from Katie, being too absorbed in each other to care.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<br>**

**brb, crying over my own fanfic.**


End file.
